Save the Turtles
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: Requested by GoldGuardian2418. When Rachel and Ally go to a carnival to watch turtles lay their eggs, they encounter an alien sized turtle who needs help. Rated T for blood and one character choking. Done as a request. No flames, please.


**(Here is the long waited request for GoldGuardian2418. Rachel Jocklin, the fictional city of Staybrook California, and the Grant Mansion belong to GoldGuardian2418. Ally Drewood belongs to me. Done as a request. No flames.)**

* * *

**Save the Turtles**

* * *

It was time for the annual Staybrook Turtle Day festival, and all the people of Staybrook flocked to the local pier and beach to celebrate. Each year, the sea turtles would come to the beach to lay their eggs, making a very special occasion for the people who stayed long enough in the night to watch.

Rachel Jocklin and her cousin Ally Drewood decided to participate in the watch, but it would not happen until 9:00, so that ment they could have some free time going through the carnival, playing many of the carnival games, ride the rides, and buy small gifts for the others back at the Grant mansion, for the aliens were out for the day.

* * *

It was 8:00, and Rachel and Ally were taking the last hour to walk along the warm, calm beach. There weren't much people around, so they had it all to themselves. Ally was skipping through the waves as the waves came to shore, giggling at the feeling of the cold sea water touching her toes and sandals. "Hey, Rachel, you wanna join? Ally called.

"No thanks, I am good." Rachel smiled, but as she walked along the sand, she felt a can hit her foot and she looked down to find an empty beer can. Rachel frowned and shook her head. It upset her when people would litter on the beach, or any other place. Not only did it make the area look dirty, it also was a hazard for the wildlife.

However, as she picked up the can, Rachel saw a trail of other cans, as well as plastic wraps, plastic bags, plastic cups, torn cardboard boxes, and a trash bag, leading all the way to a small lagoon.

"Hey, Ally! Come have a look at this!" Rachel called her cousin, and Ally ran over to see what was wrong.

"Yuck! What's with the junk?" the little girl asked in disgust.

"Well, you're right about it being junk, but it looks like someone was either bringing it over to the lagoon or left it on the ground." Rachel looked closer at the trail. "Come on, I got a hunch that there might be something wrong." she took hold of Ally's hand as they followed the junk trail.

* * *

They entered the lagoon, which consisted of small palm trees, coconuts, and a small pool in the middle.

"Wow. This looks like a nice hangout. But, who would hangout with all this stuff on the ground." Rachel said to Ally, but she saw that the girl was looking at a very strange looking rock, a rock that was moving.

Suddenly, a choking noise was heard.

"Rachel! Someone is choking. We got to help!" Ally exclaimed as she ran over to the rocks, but then she gasped and backed up, falling onto her back. A large, turtle-like creature came forward, waving its flippers around. The flippers were covered in seaweed and bungee cords. It's giant shell was covered in sludge, cardboard, and a fisherman's net. Its feet had a pop can lodged in its heel, a trickle of blood was seen. The last part of its body that was covered was its head, a pop plastic wrap was tightly wrapped around its neck, making it hard for it to breath.

"A giant turtle!" Ally blurted and ran back to Rachel in fear, but the creature reached out to them.

"Wait, don't go." It choked, its voice weak and desperate. "Help me! I can't breathe!"

Rachel could see in its green eyes that he was telling the truth and would not harm them. "Ally, help me get this stuff off of him! He could die at any moment!" Rachel told Ally and the two went over to the turtle creature and went to work pulling and pushing the junk off, being careful not to harm him in the process.

"Hold out your foot and try to stay still, you look like you have an infection due to the cut." Rachel warned the turtle creature as she held on to the foot, and slowly and carefully removed the can. The creature hissed in pain, but didn't flinch.

"Here, let me apply this, it will help heal the cut." Rachel told him as she got out an anti-bacterial ointment and applied a small amount on the wound, and got out a band-aid and sealed the wound.

"Now, let's get this choking necklace off him." Ally announced and she and Rachel pulled the wrap off his neck.

The turtle creature sighed deeply with great relief. "Thank you so much for helping me get that stuff off. I don't know what would have happened if you two haven't showed up." He thanked them, taking them in his flippers and hugged them.

"You're welcome. So, by the way you are hugging ma and Ally, I can assume that you won't hurt us?" Rachel asked.

"Of course. Why would I hurt the ones that saved my life? My name is Terraspin. What are your names?" Terraspin introduced himself to the girls and they told him their names as well.

"So, Terraspin, how did you get yourself in that mess?" Rachel asked him.

"I was in my ship traveling back to my home, when there was a major malfunction with the jet engine, causing my ship to crash onto your planets ocean. I had to swim around to find shore, but during that period, I got myself stuck in junk covered places that were tossed overboard off of cruise ships and speed boats, as you can see here." he pointed to the junk that was once on him before he continued. "Then I found this place and swam for shore, but that's when I got the plastic wrap around my neck, and then you two came and here we are."

"Man, I hate it when people dump their junk or spill oil in the ocean. It's so degrading for not only them but to the animals and plants that live underwater. But, I am glad that you are alright." Rachel growled but calmed down when Ally spoke up.

"Do you have anything else besides your ship to get you home?" she asked.

"No, I don't. That ship is the only way I can return to my planet. But now it's hundreds of feet down in the seafloor and it's busted. I'm stuck here as of now, and I don't know where to live." Terraspin sadly spoke as his head hung low, a sad look in his eyes.

"Actually, you do have a place to live." Rachel smiled as she took his flipper in her hand. "I live at the Grant Mansion and I have plenty of room mates from other planets like yourself. There is plenty of room for one more, if you are interested."

"Really? I can stay?" Terraspin asked with a smile and the girls nodded their heads in approval. "Oh, thank you." he thanked them and hugged the girls again.

"Hey, it's almost time for the turtles to lay their eggs, Rachel. We'll be late." Ally remembered.

"Oh, you're right." Rachel remembered as well. 'But, what about you?"

"I can watch from the water, then no one can see me. I just need to wait untill the turtles leave and I can return to the lagoon and we can return to your home, Rachel." Terraspin suggested.

"That's a great idea." Rachel smiled and she and Ally went back to the beach, and Terraspin head for the waters, swimming to the nesting spot, but kept himself in the water.

* * *

Rachel and Ally managed to reach the beach just in time. The other people were at a safe distance so as to not disturb the turtles as they came to shore and laid their eggs. It was an amazing sight; several, if not hundreds, of turtles crawled to shore, digging into the sand and laying hundreds of eggs. It only took about thirty minutes until the last of the turtles laid there eggs and the rest all crawled back to the sea, swimming away for the shore and out into open water. As soon as the turtles were gone, everyone cheered and clapped there hands, for this wasn't just a once in a lifetime event to watch turtles being born, but it was very important that the turtles had picked a safe place for the babies to grow, for there were no predators around to dig them up. So that meant that when the babies hatched, they would return to the sea safely, increasing the population of turtles in the area.

However, another population was on the rise, but it wasn't just the turtles. It was at the Grant mansion, where a new member of the alien/human family was introduced to all who lived there.

* * *

***Authors Note***  
**(Here we are. Now, it is true that some people, not all, can be careless and dump all sorts of junk around, but not just around beaches or oceans, but in forests, desserts, and jungles. So, it's very important to keep the earth clean and safe for all life to live. Not just animals, but for humans as well. I hope you all enjoyed my story and lesson about keeping the earth clean and safe. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
